mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Chani
Chani is a final year art history student at Anteros Academy. About Appearance Chani has light blue eyes and a short bob haircut. Her hair is platinum blonde that's pink at the ends. Her nose is pierced with a septum piercing. She wears a black crop top with the word 'Moonchild' written across the chest and with various moon stages beneath it. Beneath her crop top she wears a galaxy print top and harness straps. She also wears black high waisted shorts embellished with golden buttons and a golden zip. On her arms she wears black fingerless gloves with golden buckles. On her right hand she wears two black jewelled rings. Her nails are painted black. Personality Relationships Candy: Chani and Candy meet on the first day of the new college year and they become friends. Candy trusts Chani with sensitive secrets and is one of the first people to know of Candy's relationship. Yeleen: Chani and Yeleen do not get along, with Yeleen using names like 'Morticia' to describe Chani. Gallery Sprites 5046-4c1d74f6aea642bd 0000000000.png Chanisurprised.png Chaniseyesclosed.png Chanishocked.png Chanismile.png chaniblush.png 5442-99893adda8a2868b_1536108236.png 5463-6da95d7ad73444e9_1538496734.png chanisad.png chaniwink.png 7103-36a6c113e49e4c40_1543936838.png 6211-ca469e58c7ac4ca6_1538496750.png 7042-811ae048fee90d29_1542722751.png 5444-3992b40aa88c1eca_1539595731.png 5448-1fa714be37a036e9_1538496729.png 7107-2eb721848ccd1c62_1544199315.png 5462-05e06c5c8f56d531_1540393974.png 6923-2e475247927b79d1_1540223708.png 5459-07c507635c4a0087 1538496732.png 6292-acf90f429f6bb648 1540481356.png Illustrations Priyachani9.jpg 1161-41b4e1e61b369aef.jpg 1177-2ccbaac9e191f144.jpg 1235-bb98604119e52c21 1575389688.jpg|Valentine's Day 2020 Event Trivia * Chani likes the bands Dimmu Borgir and Cannibal Corpse * Chani doesn’t usually paint, she usually draws. Chani paints Watercolors in a notebook titled “Midnight Strikes”. * Chani has wanted to paint the red-haired girl from their Art History Class since the beginning of the year. She really likes her freckles and thinks she has a pretty face, though, she doesn’t have feelings for her in a romantic sense. * Candy is the first person that Chani has shown a painting to. She doesn’t like to share her drawings because her drawings are very personal and like her diary. * Chani tried to make a Korean dish. * Chani is still into urbex. She’s going to the Moonlight Lovers Mansion next apparently after following the detective’s facebook. * Chani’s cellphone’s ring tone is a Death metal song. * Chani isn’t a big fan of the beach or Summer Sports. She prefers winter sports. * Chani also can’t tan–she apparently goes to lobster-red instantly. * Mr. Lebarde’s class is Chani’s favorite. * Chani is a fan of the Lord of the Rings * Chani received help from her mom with the methodology for her thesis. She also says her less exciting social life is why she had so much time and that she would rather have a group of friends to see regularly. * Chani says she would defend Candy if she had a relationship with Rayan “in front of the clowns in class who have trouble understanding relationships between human beings”. *Apparently, the cast of Henri’s Secret is canonly in MCL. Jay is a singer and Chani is a fan of his. *Chani enjoys urbexing and has done it with her roommate who ran off as soon as they got there. *Chani’s dorm room is right down the hall from Candy’s. *Chani’s roommate gave all the plants names and they have to be greeted every morning. *The Shining freaks out Chani. *Chani has a lot of interest in occult-like things (Multiple references to her being a possible witch and/or being psychic along with some of the stuff she’s reading. *She also gives Candy a rock for good luck–Adventurine. *Chani’s mother loves little trinkets like rocks and Chani gets her own bag of little magical stones every two months. *Chani often reads books while walking around. *Chani likes Vampire movies like “Blade”. *It took Chani nearly a month before she finally managed to meet her roommate. Apparently, she gets up early and comes back late. *Both Chani and the University Director have an interest in Neoplatonic Theurgy. Category:Anteros Academy Category:University Life Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Index